


Protection

by wicciangirl



Category: Glee
Genre: Angst, Emotional Abuse, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-07-08
Updated: 2013-07-24
Packaged: 2017-11-09 09:58:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/454205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wicciangirl/pseuds/wicciangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Kurt’s alone and scared, there’s only one person he can count on to be there and understand.<br/>**This fiction is currently on hold**</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

Part 1

Everyone turned to look at the door in surprise when there was a loud knock, seconds before a man walked in carrying a bouquet of lavender and red roses. 

The man looked at his clipboard before saying, “A delivery for Kurt Hummel?”

Mouth falling open in shock Kurt blushed saying, “That’s me.”

The man walked over and handed over the flowers, smiling slightly at the teen’s delighted look before leaving the room. The good thing about his job was that he got to make people happy.

Mercedes asked suspiciously, “Who are those from Kurt?”

“Have you got a boyfriend?” Brittany asked.

Blushing Kurt couldn’t believe this was happening; he had never been given flowers before. Picking up the note that came with the flowers, Kurt ignored the questions and read it with a small smile. 

Kurt,

Every time you look at these flowers, remember I am here, whenever and wherever you need me.

~Blaine

Kurt carefully put the note in his satchel, not wanting it to get crumpled. He couldn’t believe Blaine had done this for him; the older teen was simply amazing. He had no idea how Blaine knew when he was feeling down, lonely or simply needed to feel connected to someone.

“They’re from a friend,” Kurt said with a grin before placing the vase of flowers onto the piano, trusting they would be safe there so long as glee club didn’t get rowdy.

Mercedes said grinning, “I wish I had friends like that.” 

Kurt gave his friend a smile, knowing he was lucky but feeling guilty that he had not told his glee club about Blaine. He just couldn’t bring himself to do it; he wanted to keep Blaine to himself for as long as possible, if his fellow glee clubbers knew about Blaine they would intrude on their time together. He would undoubtedly be lambasted for becoming friends with Blaine and having to listen to false accusations that the older teen was spying on them.

Kurt turned his attention to Mr Schuster, not wanting his performance to suffer due to his inattention. He frowned on realising that yet again, Rachel was given the solo without question. He hated how no one else seemed to be given solos. Everyone in the group deserved to be given a chance for a solo, Santana had a great voice but Mr Schue seemed oblivious to it. Kurt had to admit the cheerleader would never be his best friend but he had come to admire her after seeing how she behaved with the Cheerios and how she cared for Brittany.

Time seemed to flash by as the club discussed costumes and choreography, all the while Kurt was planning just what escape route he could use to leave the school. He knew that Karofsky had football practice that finished a few minutes before glee and he just knew the bully would be waiting for him. He always did. Kurt knew he couldn’t leave with one of his girls and risk them being hurt. The only other choice was Finn but his almost step-brother seemed determined to avoid spending time with him. He didn’t know why since he had believed Finn had accepted his sexuality.

Kurt carefully made his way out of the school, flinching as his steps echoed in the empty corridors. He had just stepped onto the yard when he felt now familiar brawny arms grab him from behind, one arm across his neck and the other across his stomach. Kurt frantically kicked at the beast holding him, the arm around his neck tightening until it hurt. 

Kurt snarled, “Let me go, you ignoramus. What are you going to do now, hit me so that no one realises you are just as gay as I am? Nothing can change your sexuality, you repressed Neanderthal.”

Karofsky shouted enraged, “Shut up! I should have known a pussy like you wouldn’t be able to keep his mouth shut. Since you can’t keep quiet, I'll have to make you shut up. This your own fault, Fairy! If you had just kept quiet, I wouldn’t have to kill you.”

Kurt could see black spots in front of his eyes, and all he could think about was Blaine. He just knew Blaine would have protected him, were he there. Unlike the blind fools in his glee club, Blaine realised how much of a danger Karofsky presented to Kurt’s life. Kurt struggled to breathe as the hand around his neck got tighter until his lungs hurt. Just as the world was fading to gray, Kurt could hear someone yelling his name, he wanted to stay awake but he felt too weak to fight the beckoning darkness.   
*******  
Blaine hummed Teenage Dream as he turned the corner and came face to face with a scene out of his worst nightmares. Kurt was being held against the wall, Karofsky’s thick fingers tight around Kurt’s pale throat. Running Blaine practically threw Karofsky from Kurt, with a warning not to move. Kneeling, Blaine quickly placed his fingers to Kurt’s throat, relieved at the strong, steady rate.

Looking up Blaine was surprised to find Kurt’s attacker had ran away, feeling it was no longer important, Blaine carefully carried Kurt outside. He cried out in joy when the cold air caused Kurt to stir. Blaine opened the door of his car and gently placed Kurt onto the seat, he quickly took Kurt’s pulse again, pleased to feel it had become stronger.

Blaine crooned, “Kurt, can you wake up for me? You are safe now. It is Blaine. Come on, Kurt. Open those beautiful eyes for me.”

Kurt slowly opened his eyes, for a few seconds he couldn’t remember what happened then reality invaded and he could remember it all. He looked up into Blaine’s eyes and all he could think about was how stunningly handsome the dark haired boy was, he had never noticed just how long Blaine’s eyelashes were.

“How are you feeling?” Blaine asked seriously. 

Taking a few seconds to assess everything Kurt answered, “Okay. My head hurts a bit. Please, tell me I haven’t got blood over my clothes.”

“You look amazing as always. I am going to get you checked out at the hospital, and then we can talk to your dad and see if you can move to Dalton with me.”

Kurt protested, “I am not going to the hospital, I just have a few bruises, pains and cuts, I haven’t broken anything and if you take me to the hospital, they would tell my dad. I don’t want to worry him, he’s just recovering from his heart attack.”

“I'm a little worried that you can diagnose yourself like that, I didn’t realise you were being so viciously bullied. You can’t stay here Kurt, it’s too dangerous. Please, come to Dalton. No one will hurt you there, I'll make sure of it.”

Shaking his head Kurt said simply, “My dad can’t afford Dalton’s tuition fees.”

“So, we can see about getting you a scholarship. We’ll make it work,” Blaine said confidently. 

Blaine was shocked as to why the rest of New Directions had left Kurt vulnerable. He had heard on the glee grapevine that there were some tough guys in the McKinley club; one guy had even been in Juvie. It was almost as if they didn’t care that Kurt was going through hell daily, terrified that was going to be attacked and harassed. Blaine could not fathom why they would betray Kurt; the idea was revolting to him. At Dalton, the glee club looked after their own. The Warblers would never let someone get away with hurting one of their members; anyone who tried was quickly shown the error of their ways. McKinley’s glee club was supposed to be a family and family were supposed to protect each other.  
*******  
With a quick look at Kurt to stop the boy moving, Blaine rushed out of the car and to Kurt’s side, opening the passenger door and helping the slight boy out. 

Blushing slightly Kurt smiled, “Thanks, Blaine. Can you get my satchel? The key’s in the left inside pocket.”

“Of course,” Blaine said putting the bag over his shoulder as he gently guided Kurt to the house. 

Once he had opened the door, Blaine led the way inside; absently noting the small touches that indicated Kurt lived there, since he doubted Kurt’s dad would have a Skingraft jacket.

Kurt smiled in thanks as Blaine gently placed him onto the sofa, he had been dreaming of having Blaine in his home ever since the day they met, but he had never thought it would be under such terrible circumstances. He hated that Blaine bore witness to Karofsky’s abuse, he had been working so hard to stop everyone from realising how bad it was because he didn’t want anyone to see how it was breaking him but his hard work had been for naught. Kurt’s neck was throbbing and it hurt to swallow, he knew it had to look a mess, meaning there was no way he could convince his dad that it was an accident. He would never tell his Dad what else had happened, how Karofsky had rubbed against him.

“W...What does it look like?” Kurt said looking at Blaine who was now sitting next to him.

“Painful. There are finger marks, it’s pretty obvious what happened. Why didn’t you tell me how bad it is?”

“I...I couldn’t Blaine. I didn’t want you to see how weak I am...you told me to have courage.”

Blaine said gently, “Oh Kurt, you’re the bravest person I know.” 

Kurt felt something inside him break at soft Blaine’s words and felt unwanted tears falling from his eyes. He swallowed painfully as Blaine gently pulled him closer, he found himself unable to resist the comfort and protection the older teen was offering, and let his head fall onto Blaine’s chest.

Blaine gently held onto Kurt, one hand soothingly running up and down the clearly exhausted boy’s arm. He had never realised how much pain and fear Kurt was holding inside, he couldn’t help but feel responsible for making Kurt feel so alone. He had realised something was wrong but to hear that his words were what made Kurt so reluctant to ask for help made him feel sick. He could have lost Kurt forever.

Blaine couldn’t think of words to describe how much Kurt meant to him or how he would feel without the brunette so turned to the one thing that always helped him, music.

Licking his lips Blaine started singing softly, 

“When the daylight's gone and you're on your own  
And you need a friend just to be around  
I will comfort you, I will take your hand  
And I'll pull you through, I will understand  
And you know that

I'll be at your side, there's no need to worry  
Together we'll survive through the haste and hurry  
I'll be at your side  
If you feel like you're alone and you've nowhere to turn  
I'll be at your side

If life's standing still and your soul's confused  
And you cannot find what road to choose  
If you make mistakes   
You can't let me down   
I will still believe   
I will turn around  
And you know that

I'll be at your side, there's no need to worry  
Together we'll survive through the haste and hurry  
I'll be at your side  
If you feel like you're alone and you've nowhere to turn  
I'll be at your side

I'll be at your side  
I'll be at your side  
You know that

I'll be at your side, there's no need to worry  
Together we'll survive through the haste and hurry  
I'll be at your side  
If you feel like you're alone, you've got somewhere to go  
'Cos I'm right there  
I'll be at your side, I'll be right there for you  
through the haste and hurry  
I'll be at your side  
If you feel like you're alone, you've got somewhere to go  
'Cos I'm at your side, yeah

I'll be right there for you  
I'll be right there for you, yeah  
I'm right at your side.”

Hearing Kurt’s breathing change, Blaine looked down to find the injured countertenor asleep, still tight in his embrace. Blaine settled himself in, not wanting to move in case Kurt woke up and knowing he could just as easily plan how to get Kurt to Dalton and safety from where he was sitting.

After hearing Kurt talk about his father, it was clear to Blaine that Mr. Hummel would be happy with his son transferring schools so long as he was safe. Of course, there was the small matter of the tuition fees. Dalton was expensive and he didn’t think Kurt’s family had that sort of money, so a scholarship seemed to be the only solution. There weren’t many scholarships available, especially this late in the semester but if need be, he could call his Dad and have him create one.

Blaine was content to spend the day with Kurt in his arms, knowing he didn’t have to keep his feelings masked when the beautiful teen was asleep. He couldn’t risk Kurt finding out the depth of his feelings, he didn’t want to make Kurt feel pressured into being with him just because he was the first other openly gay teen Kurt had encountered.  
*******  
Burt Hummel walked into his house, worried by the presence of a strange car down the street and stopped at the sight of his son’s head on the chest of some strange older boy in fancy prep school clothes. Remaining out of sight, he tried to remember where he had put his shotgun when he heard the familiar sound of Kurt whimpering.

“Shush, Kurt. It’s okay, no one’s going to hurt you. I promise,” Blaine said gently as he rubbed Kurt’s arm to urge him awake.

Kurt slowly opened his eyes, revelling in feeling of safety and stilling on the realisation that he was being held by Blaine. He couldn’t believe he had fallen apart in front of Blaine of all people, he hadn’t wanted Blaine to realise how he failed under Karofsky’s onslaught.

“Blaine...thank you for being here. I...think if you hadn’t been there he could have really killed me. I could see it in his eyes, such anger, fear and confusion. Why did he do it?”

“Kurt, you are not to blame in any way for him attacking you. He is the only one to blame.” 

Kurt nodded, “Can you fix my scarf?”

Blaine carefully tied it in place saying, “Perfect. Now do you feel up to eating something soft...ice cream maybe?”

“We don’t have ice cream but I bought some non-fat frozen yoghurt yesterday.”

“That’ll do then,” Blaine said with a smile, freezing when he saw a shadow on the wall.

Burt Hummel walked into the lounge, satisfied he knew a little more about this Blaine holding his son, it seemed that Blaine had been to help when Kurt needed help. Burt had never heard his son so quiet, it made him terrified as to the nature of the attack. He didn’t know what would happen if Kurt had been sexually assaulted or how he could help his son.

“Dad! Er...Dad this is Blaine Anderson. He’s a friend.”

“Nice to meet you, Blaine. I take it that you don’t go to McKinley?” Burt said with a pointed look at his son, he had no idea where Kurt could have met Blaine.

“No, Sir. I go to Dalton Academy.”

“I’ve heard a lot about that place. Kurt, has something happened?” Burt nodded.

“Just stay calm, Dad. Please.”

Terrified at what his son was going to say Burt nodded, “Okay, I will. What happened?”

Swallowing painfully Kurt licked his lips before explaining, “I was on my way out of school when Karofsky grabbed me. He pushed me against the wall.... he grabbed hold of my neck and said he wanted to shut me up permanently and the only way to do that was to kill me. He was so strong...I couldn’t stop him. I tried, dad. I really did. He started squeezing my neck, I couldn’t breathe, there were black spots in front of my eyes and everything started to go dark. I woke up outside, Blaine was carrying me to his car. Blaine saved me dad.”

Burt’s face had been increasingly red as listened to Kurt’s broken description of how someone had tried to kill him. All Burt could think about was finding the scum who had tried to kill his son and make them pay, in blood if need be. He pulled Kurt into his arms and tightly hugged him, noticing Kurt’s flinch. Moving back he gently unfastened Kurt’s scarf and stared in horror at the vivid finger marks, each one showing just how close he was to losing Kurt.

Turning to Blaine, Burt said honestly, “Thank you for being there and saving my boy.”

Blaine said sincerely, “No thanks needed. Mr Hummel, there is a way to keep Kurt safe, it will involve a little upheaval but Kurt and I agree that it is the best solution.”

Taking strength from the confidence in Blaine’s voice Kurt said, “Dad, Dalton would keep me safe. There’s a no harassment policy and anyone who breaks it is expelled.”

Knowing he didn’t have the funds to send his son there Burt sighed, “Dalton sounds like a great school but we wouldn’t be able to afford it.”

“Mr Hummel, there are scholarships Kurt can apply for that would cover his tuition. We could wait until we find out if Kurt is successful before we make any decisions?”

Seeing the hope on Kurt’s face Burt nodded, “Okay. Kurt, I don’t want you to get your hopes up. There is a good chance you won’t get them. I'm going down to McKinley and talk to Sylvester about keeping you safe or I'm going to sue.”

Knowing his dad wouldn’t change his mind, Kurt nodded, thinking it wouldn’t matter what his dad did. The faculty could make as many anti-bully and harassment speeches as they wanted but it didn’t mean anyone would listen. No one had paid any attention to them before, if anything the bullying had become more vicious.

Burt gave Blaine a considering look, he could see the boy had more than friendship in mind when he looked at Kurt and he had no idea how to deal with it. He accepted his son’s sexuality but he wasn’t ready for Kurt to start dating, especially dating someone older at a fancy prep school.

“Kurt, I'll see you and Blaine later. Do you want me to call Finn?”

Kurt shook his head saying seriously, “No. I’ll be okay with Blaine. Just don’t do anything crazy.” 

Burt nodded in acceptance and with a warning look at Blaine walked out of the house, intent on making everyone at McKinley listen to him and would keep Kurt safe. If need be, Burt would happily sue the school board and the principal to make someone pay attention.


	2. Chapter Two

Finn and Puck froze in shock at the sight of Kurt lying on the bed beside some strange boy wearing some kind of uniform. Kurt and the stranger were both fully dressed to Finn’s relief, he had no idea what he would have done if they were naked. He knew Kurt was gay but that didn’t mean he wanted to see Kurt naked with some boy.

Finn said nervously, “I'll just get the games and we can play upstairs.”

“Whatever bro,” Puck said with a shrug. 

Puck was about to walk upstairs when he caught sight of Hummel’s neck and the distinctive finger shaped bruises. Anger burned through his veins at the marks, signs that Hummel was being hurt by his boyfriend, the scummy boyfriend who had obviously sent him flowers to apologise. Puck had noticed Hummel had worn a scarf for the last two days. He couldn’t stand the thought of a girl being abused by her boyfriend, although he knew Hummel was biologically a male, Puck had for some reason always thought of Hummel as more of a girl than a boy.

In a flash Puck was across the room and grabbed the stranger, holding him against the wall. The kid didn’t put up much of a fight, undoubtedly disorientated from being woken in such a shocking, violent fashion.

Puck snarled, “Look, I don’t know who you are but you are not going to lay a hand on Hummel again. If you touch him again, I'm going to bust your face.”

Blaine said honestly, “No, you’ve got it wrong, I didn’t hurt Kurt. It was Karofsky.”

“What? Karofsky did this?” Puck said in shocked anger, he knew the jock didn’t like Kurt but didn’t realise it was such a deep burning hatred.

“Who are you?” Finn asked at the same time, wanting to know just who the boy was sleeping with his almost brother.

“My name is Blaine. I met Kurt weeks ago and we’ve become friends.”

“Where’s Burt? Does he know you’re here?” Finn said surprised the man hadn’t come home yet.

“Mr Hummel has gone to talk to the McKinley faculty and he knows I'll take care of Kurt. Can we please talk upstairs?”

At the murmurs of agreement, Blaine gently covered Kurt with his blazer before walking out of the room. Blaine tried to think of some way to explain everything that wouldn’t make the clearly violent boys upstairs do something stupid.  
*******  
Looking at the boy who had obviously taken advantage of his brother Finn said accusingly, “Why were you in bed with Kurt?”

“He needed to sleep,” Blaine said honestly, ignoring the tall boy’s glare.

“Look just tell us what happened to Hummel.” Puck said menacingly.

“I went to school to pick him up and Karofsky was holding him against the wall by his throat. I got Kurt free and brought him home. Look, Kurt wouldn’t want anyone else to hear about this.”

“He should have called me. He’s my brother.”

Blaine couldn’t help the frown that crossed his face at that statement, wondering if Finn really felt that way since the tall teen did nothing to protect Kurt from Karofsky or the bullies. Family was supposed to protect each other and Finn hadn’t even tried to protect Kurt. Sure, Finn wouldn’t have been able to take on all the bullies at once but he should have at least warned the bullies not to hurt Kurt. Kurt had said Finn was generally a good guy but defending the only out gay kid in school would just make him a target. Blaine had been surprised that Kurt didn’t seem angry about it but he had noticed the weary disappointment in the pale teen’s eyes, as though it was how he would always be treated.

“It was Kurt’s decision and he doesn’t need you making him feel guilty about it.”

Finn stared at Blaine in confusion, “I wouldn’t make him feel guilty.”

“So are you screwing Hummel?” Puck asked with a smirk.

“Direct as always, Noah. For your information, no we are not screwing. Despite what you may think, it is possible for two gay people to be friends without sex being involved. Blaine is a great friend.”

At the sound of Kurt’s voice, Blaine turned to look at the doorway where Kurt was standing, a scarf tight against his neck. Blaine was relieved that Kurt’s voice was starting to get back to normal, he knew the younger teen would have been devastated if Karofsky’s attacked robbed him of his voice. 

“Sure he is, Princess.” Puck said with a sneer.

“Kurt, do you want me to call your dad or take you to the hospital? Your neck looks really bad.”

“I'm okay, Finn. I just need to take some painkillers and get a good night’s sleep. Tomorrow, I'll still be able to wow the world with my impeccable dress sense.”

“That’s great.” Finn said relieved.

Puck said sternly, “I’ve got your back with Karofsky. He’s gone way out of line trying to kill you.”

“Who would have thought you have honour! Look, I don’t want anyone to know what happened, and yes, that includes Rachel, Finn. I'll deal with Karofsky myself.”

Blaine frowned at Kurt’s insistence, knowing it was motivated by the teen’s reluctance to show weakness to Finn and Puckerman who had been his tormentors for years. He didn’t want Kurt’s pride to get him hurt, meaning he would have to find some way to make Kurt see that it wasn’t weakness to accept help.

Blaine was about to speak when his phone rang, with a muttered apology at Kurt, he took it out from his pocket. Seeing it was Wes, Blaine frowned knowing it had to be important for the boy to call him since Wes and David had promised not to interrupt what they had called his date with Kurt. Blaine hadn’t bothered to explain it wasn’t a date since the pair had ignored him when that Kurt was just an awesome friend. 

“Hi Wes,” Blaine said politely.

Wes said seriously, “Sorry to interrupt your date but its six and you had better start driving back if you don’t want Ferguson to catch you. Tell our ever so endearing spy that if he doesn’t come to see us on Friday, we’re going to kidnap him mission impossible style.”

“I'll leave now. Thanks, Wes.” Blaine said ending the call.

Blaine was surprised he and Kurt had been asleep for so long but then it had been an emotionally exhausting day for both of them. He briefly wondered where Mr Hummel was since he didn’t think it would take so long to talk to the McKinley principal. Blaine had his doubts that Mr Hummel’s talk would help since the bullies would only increase their torture when Karofsky was expelled. Blaine could only think of two ways to protect Kurt, ideally to get him to Dalton or hire a bodyguard and Blaine doubted the Hummel family had that kind of money, not to mention Kurt would rile against it. Blaine vowed that if Kurt wasn’t able to move to Dalton, he would hire a bodyguard to protect his friend regardless of Kurt’s protests. Blaine wished he could move to McKinley himself but he didn’t want to further disappoint his father, the man was already upset that Blaine had left his father’s alumni in the first place, even though the change in schools was because Blaine had been harassed and attacked.

Turning to Kurt, Blaine said regretfully, “I've got to get back to Dalton.”

“Okay. Thanks for everything Blaine. I don’t know what would have happened if you hadn’t been there.”

Blaine said seriously, “Hey, don’t think about it. You’re safe now. Wes and David are looking forward to seeing their spy. They mentioned launching a mission impossible style plan to kidnap you for dinner. I don’t think they were joking.” 

Kurt gave a small grin which startled Finn and Puck who rarely saw such a look on the older teen’s face, unless it involved clothes. 

“We can have dinner on Friday,” Kurt said decisively.

Biting the bullet, Kurt grabbed hold of Blaine’s hand and led the teen to the front door, knowing Blaine wouldn’t mind the physical contact since they had been tactile with each other since the days when met. Blaine had been the first once to initiate contact and Kurt hadn’t seen a reason to object, even though he felt his heart flip whenever he held Blaine’s hand. He had crushed hard on Blaine the moment they met and wished the dark haired teen was attracted to him. Unfortunately, that was not to be but he was determined not to let his unrequited feelings destroy their friendship.

Kurt led Blaine to the door, ignoring the speculative gazes he could feel on his back. He didn’t care about their curiosity over Blaine or what they had to say about him keeping their friendship secret. 

Blaine gave Kurt small smile, unsure as to if Kurt would accept a hug Blaine had never wanted to hold someone as much as Kurt, the smaller boy just pulled on all his heart strings, exuding a strange mix of vulnerability, sorrow and untapped strength. He had meant what he had said to Kurt earlier, he had never met anyone with Kurt’s courage before. Blaine still felt ashamed because he had moved schools rather than face his tormentors, he had lacked Kurt’s strength or confidence.

“Kurt, I'm always here for you. Call me tonight,” Blaine whispered into Kurt’s ear as he gently pulled the teen into a hug.

Breaking the hold Kurt smiled, “Okay. Be careful driving back and text to let me know you’ve got there okay.” 

Blaine agreed with a nod at the now familiar request, since Kurt made it every time he had to drive home to Dalton. With anyone else, Blaine would find it annoying but coming from Kurt, it was adorable.

Kurt closed the door behind Blaine and took a deep breath, readying himself for the inevitable confrontation with the teens in his lounge. Kurt just wanted to make sure they would keep their mouths shut, he wanted to come up with some coherent explanation for the bruises on his neck. He didn’t feel it was his place to tell everyone that Karofsky was gay, the very idea of doing so was abhorrent to him, because he would be exposing the jock to torment and ridicule before Karofsky had even come to terms with his sexuality. Outing Karofsky could easily result in the football player’s suicide and Kurt couldn’t take the risk of that happening.

Walking into the lounge, Kurt wasn’t surprised to find the X-Box set up and a game of Halo in progress. He ignored the way Finn and Puck looked at him, clearly waiting for more details about his encounter with Karofsky.

“Noah, Finn, I understand you probably want to talk about everything but that would ruin my moisturising routine. We can deal with this tomorrow,” Kurt said commandingly.

“Wait, are you okay, Kurt?” Finn asked concerned.

“I'm good. I'm going to my room, please keep the noise down.”

With that parting comment, Kurt walked downstairs to his bedroom to start his nightly routine in the hope that it would stop him from thinking about what would happen in school the next day.


	3. Chapter Three

Burt Hummel sighed as he walked down the stairs to his son’s bedroom, knowing he couldn’t assure Kurt that McKinley would be safe any longer. Thankfully, Sue Sylvester had realised just how dangerous Karofsky was and had suspended the bully pending an investigation but it was possible that Karofsky could be let back in.

“Kurt, are you okay?” Burt asked gently, noticing the bruises on his son’s neck were deeper than they had been just hours ago.

“I'm good, dad. What happened at school?”

“Good. He’s suspended and Ms Sylvester will make sure you are safe now.”

Kurt nodded, there weren’t many who would risk Coach Sylvester’s wrath but then Karofsky was stupid enough not to care about the consequences. Kurt would never tell his father but he truly felt his life was at risk the longer he was at McKinley but there wasn’t anything he could do about Karofsky’s paranoia and obsession with him. For all that Finn and Puck said they would help, Kurt had doubts that it would really happen, not because the pair were lying to him but because the pressures of high school would make protecting him difficult.

To reassure his father Kurt gave a smile saying, “Good. Finn and Puck saw my neck, I think they will be there if anything happens.”

“That’s great, not that I think you can’t protect yourself or that you’ll be in danger. I just...I want you to be safe, Kurt.”

“I know. I better go, I need to get my full eight hours of sleep or I'll have bags under my eyes almost as bad as my neck.”

“Alright then, I'll make breakfast in the morning,” Burt said, pleased to see Kurt looking a little brighter.

“Okay. Goodnight, dad.” Kurt said with a wan smile.

Kurt was surprised when his father hugged him tightly and returned the hug, luxuriating in the feeling of safety and love. He reassured himself that even if Karofsky wasn’t expelled he would be okay with his family and friends around him, he had a feeling that the other guys in New Directions would temporarily guard his back.

Burt walked back upstairs and sighed, wondering how he was going to explain everything to Carol because she deserved to know. She was the woman he loved and hoped to marry, more importantly she cared about Kurt as though he were her own son. Burt couldn’t help but wonder how the bullying had become so unbearable without anyone noticing, he could understand Kurt keeping it a secret but he couldn’t see Finn doing the same. Finn seemed to have no capacity to lie convincingly but surely, Finn would have protected Kurt if he knew about the bullying.

Kurt stared in the mirror at the bruises on his neck, just looking at them made him feel sick, scared and angry. Thankfully, he had plenty of scarves to cover them, since he didn’t want anyone to see them until they had a chance to fade slightly. Picking up his phone, Kurt placed it on his bedside table before lying down, hoping that he would have a nightmare free sleep, for a change.   
*******  
Annoyed, Wes waved his hand in front of Blaine who pushed it away with a sigh. He couldn’t help but worry since he had never seen Blaine so distracted, not even when he had met Kurt. Since Blaine had only started acting weird since returning from Lima the night before, it was clear that whatever was bothering him somehow involved Kurt. Although he was normally suspicious of strangers, especially those from rival Glee clubs, Wes couldn’t help but like Kurt. Sure, the kid had been sent to spy on them but the younger teen was charming in a clueless kind of way and it was clear Kurt had no intentions of betraying them. Wes couldn’t help but admire Kurt for braving the lion’s den as it were and attempting to spy on them but, something told him Kurt had far more strength than Kurt himself even realised.

“Blaine? Is Endearing okay?” Wes said sternly.

“Yeah?” Blaine answered absently, mentally planning how to get Kurt in Dalton.

“Fucking pay attention, Blaine! Is he okay?” David said worried at the Blaine’s inattention.

Shocked at the swearing Blaine looked up into the eyes of his friends who seemed to be on the verge of losing their tempers or calling Dalton’s 24 hour a day available counsellor, knowing his friends they would probably do both.

Blaine said, “What?” 

“Is Kurt okay?” Wes asked sternly.

“Yes...No....Yes.” Blaine said unsure if Kurt would be angry if he told the pair what had happened.

Wes said sternly, “Okay, now you have to tell us! What the hell has happened to him? Does he need us to go over there because I’ve got some kickass Tai Kwando skills.”

David nodded, “Just say the word and we’re there, Blaine. There’s no way we’re going to allow our boy to get hurt!”

Blaine laughed dryly, “I can’t wait until Kurt hears you call him that. Look, he’s going to be okay and we’re going to see him in two days...he’ll call if he needs me...us.”

“Right. I think Breadstix sounds good for lunch, right Wes?”

“Yeah,” Wes said grinning.

Seeing the panicked look in his friend’s eyes Wes quickly reassured, “Blaine, it’s not like you told us anything happened to Kurt. We’re just going to lunch and if we happen to call by McKinley, it’s just because we’re in the neighbourhood.”

“I don’t think Kurt would believe me and he’s not going to believe we got the sudden yearning for BreadstiX when we’d be going there in two days anyway,” Blaine said dryly. 

“Maybe not but he knows you wouldn’t do anything to hurt him,” David said calmly.

“Okay. Just act normal, please don’t do anything embarrassing like last time we had dinner. Kurt doesn’t need that stress.”

“I don’t know what you mean, we never embarrass you.” David said innocently.

With a long suffering sigh, Blaine said, “Last time you started a sing off with Jesse St James. The time before that you started a water fight and got me kicked out of The Gap!”

David said quickly, “Firstly, Jesse slunk off to lick his wounds after failing in sight of our magnificence.”

“Secondly, we paid for everything and they revoked your ban,” Wes continued effortlessly.

“Yeah but it was embarrassing,” Blaine said with a pout.  
*******  
Getting out of his car, Kurt was shocked to see Finn and Puck, the pair quickly moved to guard him with Finn standing on his right and Puck on his left. As he walked into the school Kurt felt both shamed, weak yet strangely calm with his two self appointed bodyguards. He couldn’t help but instinctively search for Karofsky so that he would know just what route to take to his classes. Sure, Karofsky was suspended but he couldn’t count on that to protect him.

“We’ve got your back, just lie low for a bit,” Finn said with a somewhat reassuring smile.

Kurt nodded in understanding, angry that he was forced to deny who he was after working so hard to help his family and friends understand his sexuality was perfectly natural. Kurt remained silent as he walked to his Spanish class, somewhat pleased that Mr Schue was his teacher.

“Hey boy, is that new?” Mercedes asked gesturing to the brown scarf.

Kurt gave a wan smile saying, “It’s a new Fendi Jacquard knit scarf that arrived last week.”

“It looks good. What’s with your shadows?”

Knowing he had to come up with a convincing story Kurt said with a quick grin, “I think it is part of Puck’s community service.”

Mercedes smirked, imagining how infuriating it must be for the self proclaimed bad ass of McKinley to have to protect the kid he had thrown in dumpsters for years.

Kurt held out an arm to Mercedes to escort her to her next class, unfortunately he had the next class with Karofsky’s buddies. He knew Karofsky would undoubtedly blame him for the suspension and the boy’s friends would retaliate against him. For once Kurt was relieved Puck was there, even if it was unlikely that anyone would make a move against him in class. At least Puck could make sure no one accosted him in the corridor.  
*******  
Kurt was sitting at what at become the Glee Club lunch table, at the very back of the cafeteria where they could avoid getting slushied from behind when he his phone range loudly, with the Teenage Dream ringtone he had customised for Blaine,. It was just a shame that there wasn’t a recording available from when Blaine sang the song when they met, that moment had been so important to Kurt. For the first time he had met other boys who were perfectly willing to sing a female song. Kurt wasn’t delusional, he knew Blaine had only sang to him because it was just part of the act but it still felt amazing simply because it would never happen at McKinley. The other New Directions guys were worried that singing a love song with another boy would ruin their reputation.

Instinctively smiling Kurt answered the phone, “Hi Blaine.”

“Hi Endearing. I'm afraid Blaine is busy convincing my partner in crime not to challenge the jocks to a fight for calling him a bitch. So I'm going to ask instead, where do you want to get lunch today?”

“I'm having lunch, Wes.” Kurt answered bewildered. 

Wes said calmly, “Wrong answer. You are currently having a failed science experiment the school board is trying to promote as lunch. How about it? You, Dapper Blaine, my kickass other half and me?”

Kurt was torn over what to do, he really wanted to spend time with the trio but he didn’t want to abandon the rest of his glee club since lunch was the one time of day they could take reassurance from each other's presence. Thinking quickly, Kurt rationalised the rest of New Directions would understand and it wasn’t like he normally skipped out on lunch.

Kurt said smiling, “That sounds good.”

“Okay, I'll be at your cafeteria in five...four...three...two...one...behold The Great and Powerful Wes has arrived!”

Kurt couldn’t help but laugh at Wes’s grand entrance, something he had come to realise was typical of the boy. He ignored the surprised looks his laugher was garnering as he stood, slightly shocked when Wes gently hugged him. It was only for the briefest of moments but Kurt felt touched, he wasn’t used to being around guys who were so tactile and friendly but he would soon get used to it. Normally the only time other guys touched Kurt was to push him into a locker or throw him into a dumpster.

“Are you ready to go, Endearing?” Wes said, grinning when Kurt blushed at the nickname.

“Are you a dolphin? Is Kurt not Kurt anymore? Who’s going to be Kurt then?”

Wes stared at the blonde cheerleader in confusion, trying to figure out just what made her think that. 

“I'm still Kurt, Brit. This is my friend, Wes.” Kurt said gently.

“From gay Hogwarts?” Brittany asked with a smile.

Wes protested, “Hey Dalton’s not gay Hogwarts, although if it was I would be a totally kickass beater.” 

“Oh please, that school might not be magic but I'm betting most of you are totally homos.” Santana said smirking.

Wes ignored her question, whilst it was true there were a fair amount of out gay students, it was nothing to do with the intense, beautiful black haired girl that made him feel like prey.

Kurt sighed, “Enough devouring him with your eyes, Santana. We better go and stop David from declaring war, McKinley isn’t ready for that.”

“You go have lunch, Kurt. We can catch up in Glee,” Mercedes said smiling, knowing Kurt would tell her everything thing.

“I'll see you all later,” Kurt said with a small nod at his friends before he smoothly spun on his heel and led the way out of the now buzzing cafeteria.

“Wasn’t that guy wearing a Dalton blazer?” Tina asked hesitantly.

“Don’t worry, he’s cool.” Finn said knowing it was probably true if Kurt was friends with him.

For a brief second Finn wondered if Wes was Kurt’s boyfriend but then the boy wasn’t....flamboyant like Kurt so he probably wasn’t gay. Finn grinned to himself for using the word Rachel had explained to him during English class.

Mercedes nodded, “He better be because I'll destroy him if he hurts Kurt.”  
*******  
Kurt was amazed when he walked out of the school to find Blaine and David calmly leaning against Blaine’s car. There wasn’t even a speck of blood or dirt on either boy making Kurt wonder how the pair had faced the bullies and survived without so much as a hair out of place. He hoped that they would be able to teach him whatever moves they had used because it would at least give him a head start on the jocks trying to break him.

“Kurt,” Blaine said in greeting, a wide smile on his face as he took in the beauty that was Kurt.

“Why hello, boys. It is great to see you but why are you here in the middle of the school day? I doubt you have had enough of Dalton and want to enrol here.”

“We have a free period and it’s been a while since we’ve seen our spy!” David said with a grin.

Kurt mentally scoffed at this, knowing the trio had probably made the approximately two hour journey because they were worried he had been hurt. It was still amazing that they would want to take care of him, he had grown up knowing he had to be the strong one so that his dad didn’t worry about him. It was slightly annoying that they thought he would not tell them if something was wrong but then he had kept the extent of the bullying a secret so they probably had a reason to be worried.

“Now, get inside the car and we can have ice cream.” David gently ordered

Kurt laughed saying, “Are you seriously trying to bribe me with ice cream?”

Ignoring the now frowning Blaine, Wed and David nodded emphatically, knowing the other teen had never been able to resist ice cream since it was his secret vice. Kurt rarely indulged for fear that he would put weight on and his clothes wouldn’t fit. Kurt had bought clothes that only suited him at his current weight and he didn’t want to have to buy more clothes since he doubted he could afford it.

“Okay, who’s getting a ride with me?” Kurt asked since it would give everyone more room in the car plus there wouldn’t be any arguments over the radio.

“I will,” Blaine said since it would give him some time to talk to Kurt.

Blaine wanted to explain just why he had told Wes and David in case Kurt saw his actions as a betrayal. He didn’t want to lose Kurt from his life and he knew lying to his friend would make it a distinct possibility.

Blaine and Kurt got into the car, the latter switching on the radio before setting off towards Breadsticks. When Katy Perry came on, Kurt was amused to see Blaine singing along to I Kissed A Girl, he still didn’t get the older teen’s fascination with the singer but he had to admit Blaine made the songs sound amazing.

“Kurt, I...I didn’t tell them what happened to you but they figured out that something had happened to you. I guess I'm not that good of an actor.”

“It’s okay. Now to pointedly change the subject, what happened in your French class?” Kurt said with a grin at the memory of Blaine’s hesitant pronunciation.

Blaine said with a wide grin, “I got a B+, thanks for helping me. Madame Grosvenor was pretty impressed, she said that with some more tutoring I should be able to get an A. Not that I'm trying to blackmail you or anything. ” 

Blaine was relieved that he had got such a high mark because getting below a C in any class meant that you weren’t allowed to participate in extracurricular activities, including Glee club. He would have hated to be banned from Glee Club, some days it was the only thing that made him happy. Blaine was normally happy and carefree but just everyone else he had bad days.

“I'll help you whenever you need it, Blaine. I'm pretty sure The Warblers would have a meltdown if you were barred from singing, especially since you’re up for the solo.” 

Blaine laughed, “You’re probably right. I dread to think what David and Wes would do. They seem to cause chaos without even trying.”

With a laugh, Kurt stopped the car in the Breadsticks car park and took a deep breath. He and Blaine got out of the car and looked around for their friends, Blaine frowned as he couldn’t find any sign of them. He dreaded to think of what kind of trouble, David and Wes could have gotten into. Finally, David’s car turned into the street and Blaine sighed in relief, now all he had to do was stop the pair from saying something stupid.


	4. Chapter Four

“So are you doing a solo at Sectionals?” David asked, his curiosity having gotten the better of him, even though the four had made an agreement not to talk about their respective Glee Clubs. 

David had checked Kurt out after the younger teen had visited Dalton and had come across footage of the pale counter-tenor singing during the Cheerleading Nationals. He had never come across a singer in a Glee club of all things that could do a 14 minute Celine Dion medley entirely in French whilst being thrown across the stage. After seeing that David had routed through a series of annoying YouTube videos before finding every McKinley Glee Club performance that had Kurt as one of the leads, he had been shocked at how few there were.

Kurt shook his head, “No. I believe our teacher has already decided on the solos and it is unlikely to me.”

“Oh. With your voice, I would have thought they’d give you one for sure. You have a good voice, its a shame you aren’t given more solos.”

“Thank you, Wes. Now enough about our Glee clubs. What’s going on with you all?”

David crowed happily, “Well...our house won the paintball competition by ten points.”

“That’s great. So tell me some more about the house set up,” Kurt gently ordered having been bemused by Blaine’s brief explanation that the school was arranged in houses to provide everyone with support.

David grinned, having noticed how strange Kurt found it, making him wonder just how much support the teen got at McKinley. He had listen to Kurt talk about his Glee club but he knew that even with his club, Kurt felt alone.

Blaine briefly explained, “Our houses are all named after Ancient Greek Gods and Goddesses, they were an obsession with the founder of the Dalton. We are in the Eunomia house named after the goddess of good order, there’s also Dike named after the goddess of justice, Eirene named after the goddess of peace, the last house is Alethia after the goddess of truth.”

“Wow, how do they decide what house to put you in?” Kurt asked eagerly.

Wes shrugged, “I think it depends on the number of new students, they try to make sure all house have an equal number of students. Of course, they also take into account any pre-existing friendships with any Dalton students before someone enrols and any issues someone may have when they enrol that would required him to be in a certain house. For example, someone who is very introverted and wouldn’t do well in Alethia, which is known to be a very hyperactive house. You can ask to be placed in a different house after three months if you find your assigned house to be unbearable. You don’t even have to give any reasons to anyone apart from your current head of house.”

“Wow, that sounds like something out of Harry Potter!” Kurt said with a small laugh.

Blaine nodded saying, “I said the same thing. I was only there a week when these two fools woke me up at midnight saying that we had to and I quote, rescue the fair maiden Ginny from the evil clutches of the ghastly Lord Voldemort!”

Kurt couldn’t help but laugh, imagining the look of confusion, shock and annoyance on Blaine’s expressive face. He wondered what Blaine had done to get even because it was clear to him that Blaine could as good as he got when it came to pranks. Just because he acted far more mature, than most teens didn’t mean Blaine lacked a sense of humour and mischief.

Blaine smirked, “Don’t worry, I got them back. I played the naive messenger boy and said the Warblers had a five a.m. practice one Sunday. They didn’t and the auditorium mysteriously locked behind them just as Barney the Dinosaur started singing on a loop. I let them out after three hours.”

“It was horrible, even now I have Barney nightmares,” Wes said seriously.

With a long suffering sigh David said, “I know. You wake me up with your screwed up nightmares, singing ‘I Love You, You Love Me.’”

Kurt smirked, “I have to applaud your truly devious plan, Blaine. I'll have to remember to consult you before I play any pranks in the future. Not that, I would do that of course.”

Blaine couldn’t help but grin at the innocent look on Kurt’s face, he wondered just what kind of trouble his friend caused without people realising it. He had never met someone who could fake the innocent look with such ease.

Kurt hoped that should he have to move to Dalton, he would be able to stay with his friends. The upheaval of moving schools would be traumatic enough without having to be surrounded by strangers.

“What is the relationship like between the houses?” Kurt asked worriedly.

Blaine quickly answered, “Pretty good, we have competitions and stuff but we don’t have a vendetta against each other or anything. Although, there is a little bit of a competition between Alethia and Eunomia since they beat us to the Dalton Cup at football this year.”

Wes interjected, “I still say Max cheated. He was up and dancing at the celebration party that night when Alethia won.”

“Okay...So how does Dalton deal with students who really hate each other,” Kurt said unconsciously fiddling with his scarf.

Wes said seriously, “Dalton tends to foster other ways to resolve issues, we have a committee composed of all four houses, one student from each grade per house. It’s not like we would get into a physical altercations with another house, Kurt.” 

Fearing Kurt wouldn’t defend himself against a physical attack for fear of how they would react David said quickly, “Of course, if someone is trying to attack you, you should use any means necessary to subdue them and escape. Dalton is good in that respect, they teach various forms of martial arts, focusing on how to defend yourself. Anyone who is found to use the arts taught at Dalton to purposely attack someone is confined to campus pending an investigation, which could result in expulsion.”

“Sounds far more civilised than McKinley,” Kurt said honestly.

Wes was about to ask Kurt just what life was like at McKinley when Rihanna’s voice filled the room, with an apologetic look at his friends, Kurt took his phone from his pocket and looked down at the display, fear coursing through his body when he saw it was his dad’s number. 

“Dad, is everything okay?”

“Where are you Kurt?” Burt asked worriedly.

“I'm having lunch with Blaine, David and Wes.”

Burt sighed saying, “Sue Sylvester has asked for a meeting in her office. Do you need me to pick you on the way to your school?”

“No, I drove here. I'm on my way,” Kurt said seriously, ending the call and turning to look at his friends.

Kurt knew that whatever Coach wanted a meeting for wouldn’t be a good thing, his mind was racing through possibilites of just what it could be. Taking a controlling breath, Kurt reassured himself that everything would be okay and if it wasn’t then he would deal with it, just like he had every other time something had gone wrong.

“I’ve got to go back to McKinley, I'll call you guys later, okay?”

Blaine quickly nodded, not wanting to give Kurt anything else to worry about. He gave David and Wes a warning look just in case they got it into their heads to hassle Kurt about skipping out on their lunch. He knew they probably wouldn’t even think about it but there was something about Kurt that made him want to protect him from everything, including well meaning but clueless friends.

When Kurt stood, Blaine moved quickly and hugged him saying, “Don’t worry, Kurt. Everything will be okay, and if not, call me and we will deal with it.”

“Thanks, Blaine.” Kurt said softly.

Kurt gave a smile to David and Wes, slightly shocked when each one pulled him into a quick hug, not noticing the pair exchanging a frown when the scarf moved slightly to show the bruises on Kurt’s neck.

Once Kurt had disappeared from the restaurant, David and Wes turned as one to look at Blaine, anger and shock on their faces. The pair couldn’t believe what they just seen, that Kurt’s neck was covered in bruises, distinct finger shaped bruises and Blaine hadn’t told them.

Dangerously calm Wes said, “Blaine, you’re my bro and I’d do anything for you but if you don’t tell me what happened to Kurt, I'm going to make your life a misery.”

With a nod David demanded, “Blaine, just tell us. We need to know what kind of situation our boy has gone into without anyone to watch his six.”

Wes smirked, “Whoa, you sounded just like your dad, then.” 

“Not the time, Wesley. Blaine, we’re not going to do anything stupid but Kurt is our friend.”

Swallowing Blaine said seriously, “I...I found him in the school yesterday. Karofsky had hold of him, choking him. I managed to get him away from Kurt but he took off. Kurt was unconscious, when he woke up, I asked him about going to the hospital but Kurt refused. I took him home. What was I supposed to do, David? I couldn’t make him go to the police.” 

Wes quickly said, “We need to go to McKinley, because we all know his Glee Club haven’t been protecting him. I know Kurt’s strong but I don’t think he could win a fight with Karofsky or any of the brutes that have bullied him.”

With a nod of agreement, the boys stood up, Blaine handing a hundred to the waitress to pay for lunch, knowing it was probably far too much but not wanting to wait for the bill. The journey to McKinley was in a terrible, fear filled silence, as each one found themselves caught up in the possibilites of what could be happening.

*******  
The BMW pulled into the McKinley parking lot with a screech, once the car was haphazardly parked, Blaine, David and Wes got out of it, intent on getting to their friend. Head held high, Wes led the way into the school, relying on Blaine’s knowledge of the school layout to get them where they needed to be.

Blaine headed straight for the principal’s office, figuring that if something was wrong, it would be where Kurt was taken. Looking through the window, Blaine was both reassured and dismayed to see Kurt wasn’t there. He had no idea where to look, until he heard someone saying Kurt’s name. 

Quickening his pace, Blaine unconsciously stood straighter as he walked towards the voice, barely noticing David and Wes at his side. He arrived at what he assumed to be the McKinley rehearsal room in time to see Kurt’s almost brother stand up angrily saying Kurt should have told him about leaving. He waited a few seconds to see if anyone would go to Kurt’s aid and was dismayed when no one did. 

As Kurt walked out of the room, pain, grief, loss and anger over the beautiful teen’s face, Blaine smoothly moved forward to take Kurt into his arms. Blaine tightly held Kurt, feeling Kurt’s tears soaking through his shirt and wishing he could say something to make everything okay.

Gently running his hand through Kurt’s hair Blaine crooned, “Come on, Kurt. Let me drive you back home, I'm sure the Principal won’t mind.”

“I...I guess that would be okay. C...can you just stay with me a while?” Kurt said, hating how he was falling apart in front of the teen he had started to fall in love with.

“Of course, I will.” Blaine said, amazed that Kurt felt the need to ask. 

Blaine had meant every word he had written on the note he had sent with the flowers just the day before. He was always going to be there for Kurt, no matter what might happen in the future, nothing would make him turn his back on Kurt.

Wes said softly, “Hey, Endearing, just go home with Blaine. We’ll take care of everything here.”

David nodded in agreement, reassuring Blaine with one look that they would take care of Kurt’s friends. Blaine nodded in understanding before gently stewarding the younger teen down the corridor, without ever letting go of him. 

Once Kurt was out of sight, David and Wes shared a quick look before walking into the room, intent on giving Kurt’s friends a dose of reality.

“Hello, everyone. My name is Wes Sullivan and this is David, we’re here to give you a dose of reality and a warning.”

“I'm not listening to this bullshit!” Puck said angrily as he stood up.

“Sit down, Puck. I'm sure these guys aren’t going to do anything stupid.” Will Schuester said with a warning look at the Dalton students.

Wes nodded saying politely, “Of course not, Mr Schuester. Now we’re friends with Kurt, good friends and we care about what happens to him. I can’t believe you dared to get angry with Kurt for doing something that would keep himself safe, Finn or asking if Kurt was going to be competing against you, instead of being there for him. Don’t you are about Kurt at all?”

“Hey, Kurt’s my best friend!” Mercedes said indignantly. 

“I get that. Hey, from what Kurt’s said, he thinks of all of you girls are great but how long has Kurt been going through hell without anyone helping? Of course, it may be chauvinistic but I wouldn’t expect one of you to be able to make Karofsky stop. It would be too dangerous if Karofsky got violent since he’s so much bigger than you.”

With a nod of agreement at Wes’s speech David said honestly, “That doesn’t mean you guys couldn’t have done something. I don’t mean physically attack Karofsky or anything but you could have had a word with him, you shouldn’t have left Kurt to deal with it alone. Do any of you realise how amazing our Endearing is? He has an amazing amount of inner strength, he has gotten up every day to go to school, knowing what terror would be waiting for him when he arrived.”

Wes said solemnly, “In short, you guys fucked up but it wasn’t just you, I am sure your teachers didn’t do enough to help. I just wanted to let you all know that Kurt is going to be okay with us, he’s our boy and we take of our friends.”

With that announcement, David and Wes smoothly spun on their heel and walked out of the room, mentally debating how long it would take for the stunned Glee Club to come after them. While they were fairly confident in their ability to protect themselves, they would prefer to avoid the situation completely.  
*******  
Not wanting to cause his friend further upset Blaine asked gently, “What happened at school, Kurt?”

Kurt sighed, “Coach said the school board overturned the expulsion because they had no evidence. I should have known it would happen. I just, I can’t be at McKinley if he’s there, spending each day wondering what if today is the day that he will kill me.”

Blaine felt his heart wrench at the idea of losing Kurt, it was something out of his worst nightmare. At least now Kurt was going to be with him at Dalton were he could keep his friend safe. There was no chance of Karofsky getting within 200 feet of Kurt while he and the rest of The Warblers were around. Kurt had immediately endeared himself to the David and Wes, Blaine knew the rest of The Warblers and Eunomia would easily fall under Kurt’s spell.

“Okay, we’ll get you settled into Dalton this weekend or whenever you are ready.”

“Thanks, Blaine. You’ve been amazing about everything, even when I called you freaking out.”

“You’re amazing as well. You are so strong, Kurt.”

“I wish that were true,” Kurt said bitterly.

Blaine didn’t say anything knowing Kurt wasn’t going to believe him in that moment, he would wait until the teen was feeling a little better to push the matter. He hated the way Kurt seemed to think he wasn’t strong, whilst that might be true physically, Kurt had a strength of spirit that Blaine found awe-inspiring.

From the top of the stairs, Burt watched as his son was comforted by a boy he could see would become the centre of Kurt’s world if didn’t step in. Burt loved his son but Kurt was too naive and sensitive to be exposed to the reality of dating. Sure, Blaine seemed to be a good guy and had protected Kurt but nonetheless Blaine was an stranger who was clearly confident, suave boy who take advantage of his child's naivety. 

Burt suddenly realised he hadn’t even asked if Blaine was gay, he had just assumed the boy was gay. It was possible that the boy was straight and he was seeing things that weren’t there because he was just being over protective. Burt wasn’t sure how he was supposed to ask the kid if he was gay without somehow insulting him or sound like he was interrogating him.

“Hi dad. I hope you don’t mind but I asked Blaine to drive me back here.”

“That’s okay, Kurt. Carole’s upstairs planning dinner if you want to go and help her.”

Kurt gave a nod and stood up, causing Blaine to do the same.

Blaine smiled at Kurt, “I'll have to go now, Kurt. I'll call you later, if that’s okay?”

“That’s fine. Thanks for everything.”

“Anytime, Kurt.” Blaine said sincerely.

Kurt quickly walked Blaine to the door, ignoring his father who was standing in the lounge, clearly keeping an eye on them. He couldn’t help but roll his eyes at his father’s assumption that he and Blaine were dating or going to make out or something at the front door. Whilst Kurt had been half in love with Blaine since the first time they had truly talked, he also knew there was no chance of Blaine returning his feelings. Why would someone as amazing as Blaine want to be with him?


	5. Chapter 5

Kurt knew he would have to get out of bed and face the world but he didn’t want to, he wanted to stay in bed cocooned in his covers. He wanted to hide away for just a little while so that he wouldn’t have to think about how drastically his life had changed in a matter of days. His life would never be the same because of Karofsky and he couldn’t see himself ever forgiving the jock’s actions. While he understood it could be difficult to accept your own sexuality, it didn’t give Karofsky the right to terrorise him. He hoped that Dalton would be a good fit for him as it appeared to be. According to the brochures and Blaine Dalton appeared to be a safe place that would challenge him academically. 

Groaning, Kurt looked at the clock which read seven thirty and realised he couldn’t put off getting up any longer, he could only hope that the rest of the household had left for the day. He needed some time to compose himself and plan what was going to be the hardest thing he had to face. Kurt didn’t have to think as he went through his morning ablutions, finally he was standing in front of his closet and planning what to wear. He knew his outfit would include a scarf since he didn’t want to take the risk anyone seeing his neck because he couldn’t bear the thought of someone pitying him. He couldn’t stand to be pitied, having experienced enough of that when his mom died. After careful deliberation, Kurt picked out clothes and quickly dressed, noticing he had subconsciously selected clothes in Dalton colours, apparently his mind wanted him to get used to wearing navy and red. 

Kurt jumped as his phone rang, he quickly picked up and smiled on seeing it was Blaine, it was crazy how much the sight of his friend’s name made him happy. 

Taking a reassuring breath Kurt answered the phone, “Hi Blaine.”

Blaine said brightly, “Hello Kurt. I was wondering if you want to get a coffee with us tonight. It’s just going to be our normal weekly outing for coffee addicts such as myself and it will be a good chance for you to meet everyone.”

“Just who do you mean by Us?” Kurt asked confused.

“The Warblers...don’t worry everyone is really nice. I can’t wait to sing with you, I just know you will blow everyone away. You are joining The Warblers, right?” Blaine said, before realising that perhaps he had been insensitive to assume Kurt would be joining the glee club.

Kurt said quickly, “I...I would like to join. Do I have to have an audition or something?”

“No, we only hold auditions as such for solos. Are you doing okay?”

“Yes,” Kurt said automatically, it was his default answer to the question since it made people leave him alone so that he could process everything in peace.

Unsurprised by his friend’s smooth reply Blaine reassured, “It’s okay if you’re not, Kurt. It is a big change but I'll help you. Whenever and wherever, remember?”

Blushing at the memory of the flowers Kurt softly admitted, “I remember but I don’t want to take over your social life.”

“You are not doing anything of the sort and I want to be there for you. Nothing can make me do something I won’t want to, I am stubborn that way, just ask Wes what happened when they tried to ban Katy Perry. Now how are you really feeling?”

Kurt admitted, “Angry with Karofsky and the school board for letting that Neanderthal back into McKinley. I can understand that he’s scared about coming out but it’s no excuse. That brute has ruined my life just because he’s so far in the closet he’s in Narnia.”

“I know, Kurt but we are not going to let him take anything else away from you. Now onto a slightly happier topic, are you going to be boarding at Dalton?” Blaine said seriously, wanting to cheer up his best friend.

“I'm not sure, just being a day student will cost my dad a lot.” Kurt said, still feeling guilty that he had stopped his parents from having a honeymoon.

Blaine said thoughtfully, “You are eligible for a few different scholarships since you have a lot of extracurricular activities and a great GPA. It will not do any harm to apply and you can be a day student until you know if you have got one and can be a boarder.”

“That is a good idea. My dad is getting in touch with Dalton today so I should know later when I'm enrolling but it will probably be Monday.”

Blaine grinned, “It is going to be great getting to see you at school and I promise to give you the proper tour.” 

“I can’t wait. I should say goodbye so you aren’t late for class but I'll see you later.”

“Bye then,” Blaine said with a grin as he ended the call.

Kurt put his phone down and took a slow deep breath, mentally preparing himself for the forthcoming day. He would have to face the reactions of his friends and he feared they would hate him for leaving but he honestly couldn’t think of another solution. Being at McKinley would probably get him killed and despite what his friends seemed to think, they couldn’t guard him all the time. There was a good chance they could get hurt protecting him and Kurt would never forgive himself if that happened. 

Walking into the kitchen, Kurt was unnerved to see Finn in the refrigerator. He had no idea what the boy was planning to make but whatever it was would undoubtedly be toxic since Finn couldn’t cook.

Kurt ordered calmly, “Step away from the refrigerator, Finn.” 

Caught off guard Finn instinctively obeyed his brother, a strange feeling of guilt filling him because he had disobeyed his mom’s instructions not to cook. Finn still felt a little confused as to why Kurt and his mom seemed to think he was dangerous in the kitchen, he had learnt his lesson about standing too close to the stove from the last time he made dinner.

“I was just going to make you breakfast,” Finn explained quickly.

“Thanks Finn but it is safer if I make it. How come you aren’t at school?”

“Mom said I could take the day off to help you. So are you and Blaine, you know?”

Kurt stared at the taller teen in confusion, he truly had no idea what went on inside the boy’s mind sometimes. 

“What on earth are you talking about Finn?” Kurt asked bewildered.

Smiling widely Finn said, “You know...a thing because I’d be totally cool with it and it looks like he’ll take care of you.”

Kurt sighed, “Firstly, we are just good friends and secondly, I don’t need someone to take care of me. I can take care of myself; I’ve been doing it for years.”

“Yeah, but you don’t have to face everything alone.” Finn said patiently, watching his brother to make sure Kurt was really listening to him.

Finn had noticed that Kurt seemed to think he had to deal with everything alone, as though he didn’t trust anyone enough to ask for help. He knew Kurt didn’t tell Burt about the extent of the bullying he had been victim to out of fear that it would cause Burt to get sick.

“I know and I will ask for your help if I need it. After breakfast, we can both go and clear out my locker, if you want.” Kurt said, thinking it would be the perfect way to both avoid the McKinley bullies and to reassure Finn that he was willing to accept help.

Finn nodded in agreement, planning on sending a text message to let Puck know when they got to the school in case someone tried something against Kurt. He had already failed his brother to the extent that Kurt was almost killed, Finn wasn’t going to let anything else hurt the pale teen.  
*******  
“Now, remember what I told you. No jumping on Kurt or badgering him about why he’s transferred. Please just be respectful and don’t do anything that could be taken as aggressive,” Blaine gently ordered before the Warblers walked into the coffee shop.

“We wouldn’t do that, man. Does Kurt know we are all meeting him?” Thad said knowing as a group they could be a little intimidating.

Blaine nodded, “Yes. I think you will all like him, he has an amazing singing voice, he’s kind, loyal and honest. He has a wonderfully dry sense of humour and he can be totally fierce when needed. I think he will be wonderful for Dalton and for us.”

Blaine felt guilty at how happy he felt to have Kurt joining him at Dalton, since it wasn’t fair to Kurt and it felt as though he were somehow benefiting from Kurt’s pain. 

Trent smirked at the realisation that Blaine was head over heels in love with Kurt. He would have to start the betting pool on when would start dating. He could not see it happening soon since Kurt obviously needed to deal with any issues related to his transfer before embarking on a relationship. Trent had no idea what those issues where but he knew it had to be something big for the teen to change schools mid semester, perhaps something similar to the terrible bulling Blaine had been victim. Trent hoped the Warblers would all be able to help Kurt adjust to life at Dalton. 

Noticing Blaine’s nervous energy Thad smiled softly, confident that by the end of the year Kurt and Blaine would be one of the sickeningly love struck couples around Dalton. It was about time Blaine found someone to love, as his friend had been single since enrolling at Dalton, apart from a few dates that had spectacularly crashed and burned – some of which Blaine hadn’t even realised were dates until after the event.

Blaine opened the door and led the group into the coffee house, heading straight for the back where they always sat. Once they had all sat down, Blaine smiled in thanks at Thad for leaving the seat next to him free so that Kurt could sit there. He knew his friends probably thought he was being a little over protective but he wanted Kurt nearby so he could help if Kurt needed him. Blaine looked up at the sound of familiar footfalls, seeing Kurt approaching the table dressed in skin-tight black jeans, a red shirt and black blazer, in short, Kurt looked amazing. Blaine didn’t know anyone else who looked amazing in every outfit they wore nor could he think of any other male who could wear clothes clearly designed for women and look so beautiful and masculine.

“Kurt, it’s great to see you! You look great,” Blaine said sincerely, standing as his friend walked over.

Amused by Blaine’s impeccable manners Kurt took a seat beside Blaine who smoothly sat back down. Sometimes Kurt wondered if Blaine realised how his manners made him stand out since Kurt hadn’t noticed anyone else in Lima acting so polite. To Kurt it was charming and another thing that made Blaine simply amazing, he liked that Blaine was so well mannered and polite, like a guy from one of the great romantic musicals.

Kurt said sincerely, “You too, Blaine. You look amazing as always.”

Pointing at each of his friends in turn Blaine said, “Thank you. Now, I present the rest of the Warblers. This is Trent, Thad, Nick, Jeff, Flint, Jason, Steven, Michael, Austin, Francis, Stuart, Eric, Dallas, Brent, Matt, and Louis.”

“It is wonderful to meet you all and I will try to remember your names but to be honest I will probably get it wrong a few times. I'm Kurt Hummel and I'll be starting at Dalton on Monday.”

“It is wonderful to meet you, Kurt. Blaine said that you might be interested in joining The Warblers.”

“That’s right, Thad.” Kurt said nodding.

Thad said grinning, “Since Blaine, David and Wes have all told us what a good voice you have, and my friend Sam sent a copy of you doing a wonderfully executed performance of Le Jazz Hot, you are in.”

“Just like that?” Kurt said amazed that the group were so accepting.

“Yes, but we understand if you would prefer not to join us for Sectionals since we will be performing against New Directions.”

Nodding his head in acknowledgement Kurt said sincerely, “While I thank you for your consideration, as long as I don’t use my insider knowledge as it were against New Directions, I can’t think if any problems.”

“It’s been decades since we had a countertenor, there are so many ways we can show case your voice. I’ve got a notebook full of ideas.”

Smirking Flint said, “Wes, give Kurt some time to catch his breath before subjecting him to the crazy focused Wes. Just a friendly warning, Wes has got a black book labelled Songs for Endearing’s Amazing Voice that must have at least twenty songs in it.”

“Don’t worry about it, Flint. We’ll just distract Wes with something else like a shiny penny,” Thad remarked dryly since it was a running joke that Wes only seemed to be truly focused on his music and family.

Wes protested, “Hey, it is not that easy to distract me. Endearing, you should see me at council meetings, I am very focused and serious.”

David said sincerely, “Yeah, it is freaky. He acts like a serious, stern, controlling asshole. If he starts waving his gavel, duck. It really hurts if he drops it on your foot, he claims it was an accident but I think it was because I was about to win the vote on having a Kazoo at Sectionals.” 

Nick said quickly, “Anyway, have you got any preferences for your house placement? There are a few Warblers in every house so at least you will immediately have some friends in your house.”

“From what Blaine said I would probably fit in best in Eunomia but I am sure the faculty will decide that for me and if necessary, I can change house.”

Thad smiled, “We are all there for you regardless of which house you are placed in. You are one of us now, Kurt and Warblers stick together.”

Kurt was slightly awed with the sincere promise, they had only just met but already the Warblers had given him their support and help. It had taken awhile to get that kind of support from New Directions. 

“Thank you,” Kurt said with a smile.

“Are you going to be a boarder or a day student?” Austin asked trying to figure out if there was a way they could fix it for Kurt to share a dorm with another Warbler.

“Day student.” Kurt said, unsure as to if he wanted to be a boarder in the long term.

Kurt couldn’t help but worry that something would happen to his dad at night and he wouldn’t be able to get back from Dalton in time to help. Two hours was a long time when someone you loved needed you.

“So am I,” Francis said with a friendly grin.

“We’re day students as well,” Nick said, gesturing to himself and Flint.

Flint nodded, “So, if you ever need a ride to school, just call. Nicky doesn’t wake up before seven so it might be best to call me. We normally drive to school together.”

Thad said sincerely, “Kurt, we are looking forwarded to you joining The Warblers. You will find our way of working a little unusual at first but I am sure you will quickly get used to it.”

“Okay,” Kurt said seriously, wondering just how different it would be from McKinley.

Seeing Kurt’s nervous smile, Blaine gently nudged his friend giving him a supportive grin. He knew that Kurt would be fine at Dalton, he would make sure of it and he knew his friends would help.

“If you need any help buying your supplies for Dalton, just let me know.” Blaine said seriously.

With a small smile Kurt said, “I might take you up on that.” 

Thad said, “I'm sorry but we need to get back to school since we didn’t ask permission to stay out after six.”

“You have to get permission to leave the school grounds?” Kurt questioned, surprised Blaine hadn’t thought to mention it and wondering just what Blaine had said to convince people to let him visit Kurt so often during the school week. 

“Yes, most faculty members are very relaxed about it apart from Mr O’Neil. He can be a little biased towards those in Alethia, which is his house. He is a good history teacher, though and every Wednesday he has a standing three hour open history tutoring session. He doesn’t hold it against you if you ask for help and he doesn’t mention it to anyone.”

Kurt listened to Nick’s words in amazement, marvelling that a teacher would voluntarily give up their own time. It wasn’t something that ever happened at McKinley, even Mr Schue didn’t hold tutoring sessions but perhaps that was due to the somewhat harsh demands of working at McKinley.

“Do you want me to come back to yours? I can’t see Professor Evans objecting and I can easily make it back to Dalton before eight thirty,” Blaine quickly assured Kurt.

“Not tonight, I want to get some loose ends tied up but I'll call you later.”

Blaine nodded in agreement whilst thinking over just what lose ends Kurt had to sort out, the most important being making sure that Karofsky was punished for what he had done, the brute had clearly intended to kill. Blaine understood the football player was finding it difficult to accept his sexuality but there was no excuse for ever trying to kill someone. Blaine would do everything in his power to make sure Karofsky was truly punished for his actions and kept far away from Kurt, even if it meant having to deal with his still homophobic father.

Although it probably wasn’t his place to say anything, Blaine had doubts that Kurt had truly processed how his life would change when he started at Dalton. Dalton was vastly different to McKinley, academically and culturally. He wasn’t sure Kurt realised the extent of the popularity being in the Warblers would give him, and unfortunately with popularity came a certain amount of pressure, something Kurt probably had enough of at the moment. Blaine resolved to do his best to help Kurt ease into life at Dalton and keep some of the more focused Warbler fans at their school from haranguing his friend. It probably wouldn’t be too difficult since Kurt seemed to have already charmed most of the Warblers.

Thad arched an eyebrow, clearly the relationship between Blaine and Kurt was moving quicker than he had originally thought if Blaine was actually being forward enough to invite himself over to Kurt’s house. If they were such good friends already, it wouldn’t be long before they were dating, probably with Kurt being the one to make the first move since Blaine could be oblivious when it came to noticing someone was attracted to him. He had been amazed at how Blaine failed to pick up on the cues when several boys had been flirted with him, one boy had even asked Blaine to see a movie and Blaine had responded by inviting the rest of the Warblers. It was going to be fun watching Blaine and Kurt’s relationship evolve, and he would be on hand to give advice if either party asked for it.

**Author's Note:**

> The song At Your Side is by The Corrs


End file.
